


I put a spell on you

by ajproctor



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajproctor/pseuds/ajproctor
Summary: New prisoner Zelda Spellman and governor Joan Ferguson have an extraordinarily strange effect on each other. Will they try to outdo each other’s dark intentions or latch onto the inevitable lust between them?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Zelda sat waiting outside the governor’s office with the handcuffs coiled around her hands. She looked down at her deep red nails, trying to find a sense of normality within them but failed as the sounds of the prison clogged her brain with wonder of what was to come. She had never pictured herself in prison but here she was, charged with murder, waiting to see the woman they called "Miss Ferguson". 

She made a long sigh, wafting her foot to the side. She wasn’t bored because her thoughts were too vivid and the officer stood opposite her kept her entertained as she eyed him up and down. There was a small pang at the bottom of her stomach that was probably fear but she wouldn’t let it take over. Not for anybody. 

"The governor will see you now", a short mousey haired woman looked round the door to Zelda who lifted her head uncaringly though once she was up and heading into the office, she became more cautious. 

She raised her eyebrow at the black exterior, the gothic features feeling almost like home. She fixed her eyes on the governor, Zelda posing with her hand on her hip. She drew her right in with how her eyes pierced through Zelda like shards of black crystal. Her bun was tied elegantly, there were no flaws whatsoever, not even a speck of dust on her smooth jacket. 

Joan was inquisitive about Zelda. She automatically went to Zelda’s bust, she fit so petite like in her leopard print blouse yet there was a hardness to her that ignited something in Joan. She moved down to her skirt and her legs in those tights then back up to how her ginger curls sat regally down her shoulders like copper. God how she wanted to her to stain her face red with those beautiful pursed lips. 

“Zelda Spellman... interesting name”, Joan mused. Her velvety voice sent shivers down Zelda’s spine as she stood her ground, never breaking character, the same as Joan. "Yes. My family are big on witches, it runs through generations", she used the line she used on everyone when they commented on her name. Though she could already tell that Joan was a different cattle of fish. 

Taking her file in her arm and coming round the desk to meet with her face to face, Zelda noticed how tall Joan really was. She couldn’t help but to be reminded of her former love, Lilith. While she wasn’t nearly as tall as governor Ferguson, she had the same stance and a similar tone when talking to Zelda or anyone for that matter. But Lilith was so far away in her mind now and so Zelda rose to Joan’s powerful presence. "Quite the little murderess, aren’t we?" Joan tapped a single finger to under Zelda’s chin, propping it up. Zelda flinched away, not appreciating being made to look a fool, though she would be lying if she said she wasn’t already infatuated. 

There really was something witch like about the glamorous woman. A richness that Joan devoured like the purest of gold. "Poison is my forte", Zelda kept her face away from Joan but side eyed her the whole time in an attempt to make her feel uneasy. Joan simply relished in the raspiness of Zelda’s voice, feeling excited at the thought of such a thing. She could imagine Zelda right now, pouring the poison into the glasses of the group of defenceless men she had killed, knowing their deadly fates. 

"It’s a hugely recognised form of witchcraft", Zelda turned her head fully, wanting to drink up every last speck of Joan’s dark eyes that formed into moons when staring back at Zelda. "You should see the way their eyes roll to the back of their skulls, necks snapping in liquid weakness as they are purged of all mortality", Joan hung onto every word that fell from the webs Zelda spun with an accent Joan couldn’t quite make out. She spoke like she was from another time which Joan also did so profusely and so they understood one another with ease. 

The power immediately returned to Joan. She slipped away from Zelda, her body weaving through the room like silk. "I’m not at all surprised that a passionate woman like yourself needs to be stimulated in such a fashion. It’s... compelling", Joan decided to compliment her, to show her admiration. 

Zelda was glad that the officer had left the room. She could feel an aroma creeping up between the two of them. Both diabolical and mutually enlightening. Something told her that what the governor was saying to her, wasn’t what a governor should be saying to her prisoner. 

"Maybe I’ll put a spell on you", Zelda made a brave remark, though rifling the governor up didn’t really bother her. She had dealt with scarier characters than Joan Ferguson. 

The radiant ego of Zelda’s shone as bright as stars as Joan appeared amused. "It would serve you well to remember your place, Miss Spellman", Joan reminded her though it seemed both governor and prisoner had already decided on an interesting relationship. After all, Zelda was irresistible. And Joan was just so alluring. She was a creature Zelda would magic up herself if she really did have the powers she claimed to bestow.


	2. Chapter 2

"I just have one question. I don’t have to wear those god awful prison clothes do I?", Zelda inquired, referring to the group of inmates she had seen from behind the bars when she was first brought in. It didn’t look like the prettiest of attire. 

Joan saw the disgrace flow straight through Zelda and smiled sickeningly sweetly. "Only the best for you my dear, hm?", it sounded to Zelda that Joan was being sarcastic. She didn’t like it much but let Joan go on never the less. "Yes. Miss Bennett will take you to be strip searched where you will change", Zelda watched how Joan moved her hands as she spoke. It was captivating. 

Joan then lifted her face up from shuffling paperwork, which quite frankly, was a distraction from falling into Zelda’s grasp on her. Little did she know that she would fail in a matter of seconds. 

"Wouldn’t you prefer to do that yourself, governor?" Zelda took a step forward, placing both hands on the desk and leaning over just enough to meet Joan at mouth level. A minuscule part of Joan craved to dig her nails down Zelda’s back which was arched over, the ripples of her blouse clashing with her skin like brown waves. Instead, she entered her eyes with a knowing look of temptation. 

"And what makes you think you are different to anyone else? To deserve my special attention?" The two women took in each other’s features, figuring each other out. Zelda let out a smile at last, enjoying watching Joan’s blood boil at the sight of Zelda trying to get the upper hand. "Oh no dear, that’s where you are wrong", Zelda hissed in her face. "You can only wish you were worthy of my time". 

She saw Joan’s jaw clench and was proud of herself, crossing her arms and standing up properly. This line had been the last straw as Joan straightened herself up authoritatively. "Hm..." is all she managed to let out, looking aside. She needed to be quick with her response and so looked back at Zelda to re-fire her anger. 

"I am prepared to.. let that last comment drop.. if you do something for me in return, Miss Spellman", Zelda became curious and also thought about Joan calling her "Miss Spellman" for the second time. She also wondered what the favour was. It wasn’t hard to guess. 

"I can see we’re going to have quite the effect on each other”, she started, seeing Zelda internally agree. "I need to be assured that that is to be in a mutually beneficial way. Do you understand me?” Joan used words that made her seem professional though Zelda could almost grab the lust out of her eyes. Though there was no need to plant it in herself. She could already feel it rising through her stomach. 

"Of course, governor", Zelda replied as if it was stupid of the governor to suggest such thing of it not being "mutually beneficial". Besides, Hilda had joked herself that Zelda would find a hot prison girlfriend. And there was no one better than the governor herself. "Just make sure it’s after dark", Zelda told her and Joan tilted her head to one side much like a puppy stuck in headlights. ”I want to see the ambient glow about your skin as it glistens onto mine", Zelda said almost in a whisper but loud enough to send Joan into an entirely new excitement. Zelda touched Joan’s face with the tips of her fingers and Joan found herself needing to kiss Zelda but Zelda had vanished before she had time to figure out how to please the enchantress. 

Vera was waiting at the door and so Zelda waded towards it, turning back round once she was about to open it. "Goodbye for now, governor", Zelda said, taking in the last of Joan before she was faced with the dullness of the prison. "Goodbye, Miss Spellman", Joan watched the creature make her way out and sighed, desperately wondering what she was going to do with her. 

Later that night, Joan met with Zelda in the office again. She was leaned against the desk, arms intertwined, eyeing Zelda who shone splendidly in the dark of the evening. 

"I didn’t think you would take me up on my subtle offer", Zelda was the first one to speak. She had genuinely wondered if Joan was going to ask her to come back and she was pleasantly proven right. The air was sinister, Joan owned the darkness that ran off of her pale skin and it excited Zelda to no ends. 

"Aren’t you going to ask me how my first day has been?" Zelda came closer, challenging Joan with the sway of her hips in the prison uniform. She had a cuteness about her in the outfit, the way the jacket hugged her, the shape of her arms coming through along with her chest in the white top that appeared tight but perfect on her. Joan got up off the desk to be face to face with the beauty. "You haven’t had any problems. We both know you can handle yourself”, Joan’s voice had become huskier since the last time they had met. Zelda stood silently and closed her eyes, mouth open just a tiny bit when Joan’s hands crept their way around her waist, lips pressing against her neck. She was surprisingly warm, despite her cold exterior. Perhaps she had already fingered herself just thinking about her which made Zelda’s stomach flip with need. 

Joan noticed Zelda having the thought and soon enough her hand had travelled down to Zelda’s underwear, softly stroking against the material. "Mmm governor, what are you doing to me..." she groaned, nuzzling her head into Joan’s shoulder, hands going down her back. She lifted it and moved her hands to Joan’s face, Joan looking straight into her big eyes. "I’m going to need more than that", she told her before dramatically kissing her lips, breathing heavily once they had parted and then joined again, Joan lifting Zelda up and pinning her against the wall, still holding her up. "Fuck you’re strong", Zelda commented but liking it. Joan knew she wanted her to be rough so she removed Zelda’s clothing and threw them on the floor, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. She was just about to take them off too but Zelda stopped her. "I wanted to see you, remember?" She reminded Joan and began to undo her buttons. Joan somehow let her and Zelda wrapped her arms around Joan, kissing down from her neck to her stomach, kneeling down to take the final piece of clothing off. Once she had done, she pushed herself and Joan over the desk, smirking as she had taken Joan by surprise. "As you can see, I can be pretty strong too", she said and made her way down Joan’s body once more. Sitting up, Joan took control and took Zelda into her lap, her legs going around her waist as they kissed fiercely, Joan touching a tortured Zelda again but this time with her fingers fully inside of her. Zelda bounced upon them, jolting her head up to the ceiling and moaning, not quite believing all of this. She clung onto Joan and Joan stroked her hair, "Shh my dear", she reminded her that they had to be quiet while she pounded Zelda’s pussy harder. She smirked and kissed her cheek. "You’re a filthy little bottom aren’t you?” Joan antagonised and Zelda nodded, feeling herself getting close. "Yes governor", she gave in as the need was so strong and Joan felt successful when Zelda dug her nails into Joan’s shoulder blades and came on her fingers, making a compressed moan. Once she was finished with Zelda, Joan placed her own fingers to her throbbing core, not being able to withstand it. 

Zelda smiled and put her hand on Joan’s, helping her with the process. "There, that’s it governor", she cooed. "Fuck yourself hard for me". Joan thrust herself into her own and Zelda’s hands though soon enough Zelda wanted more. She pushed Joan onto the floor and parted her legs, immediately plunging her tongue inside. She ran it up and down her wet folds and clit, being attentive to Joan’s low grunts and heavy breaths. Joan grasped Zelda’s hair, de-coiling each curl with every shock and each growl that came from Zelda’s mouth as she sucked and circled everywhere she thought would cause the governor to lose the control she no longer kept. 

She could tell Joan was holding back and so stroked her thigh and gave her a soothing yet seductive look. "Let yourself go baby", Joan followed Zelda’s command as Zelda went deeper, causing Joan to arch her back, fucking Zelda’s mouth hard until Zelda felt her cum and shudder until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

Joan breathed in and out and Zelda watched, finding mystical qualities within the older woman. Joan was in a similar position, wanting to say how beautiful she was in the dimness of the room, the single point of light that had infiltrated her being with a feeling that had become almost unfamiliar until now. 

"Did I do well, governor?" Zelda asked, a twinge of innocence in her voice though Joan knew better. Joan nodded, sitting up finally. "Yes. You did well, Miss Spellman". Zelda smiled and made small motions on Joan’s arm with her clammy hand. "You weren’t too bad yourself, Miss Ferguson”,


End file.
